Stillwater Sequel
by LoveMarines
Summary: Sequel to 'A New Sense of Belonging'. VERY M-rated, consider yourself warned. Tony/Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! A few of you asked for a sequel of my latest fic, 'A New Sense of Belonging'. Specifically a smutty one ;) now who am I to deny you the pleasure? This is a work in progress and will probably have three or four chapters. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p><em>One week later <em>

* * *

><p>Tony glanced over his shoulder when he heard the front door open and close and the other man entered the house. He shot him a trademark DiNozzo smile and received a full-blown grin in return. The sight of a smiling Gibbs still made his knees weak and he focused his attention back on the pasta he was making to keep himself from eating Gibbs instead. At this rate, he'd probably starve to death if he didn't get some solid food into his stomach soon.<p>

Apart from the hour it had taken Tony to collect a few of his things and drive over to the house, the two men had spent the entire past week in each other's company and much to Tony's surprise, Gibbs didn't seem to grow tired of his antics just yet.

He hadn't hear the older man's approach and he jumped slightly when he felt two muscled arms circle around his waist. He was tugged against Jethro's strong chest and couldn't resist rubbing his ass against the other man's crotch. He groaned low in his throat when he realized Gibbs was already hard and he arched his back again.

"Gibbs… I need to eat. My boss didn't give me time to eat today so I'm starved."

Tony could feel Gibbs smiling against his neck and he tried to escape the other man's strong grip. He was only held tighter in response and the silver haired man jerked down his sweats with one hand while he grabbed a bottle of olive oil with the other.

"Jethro…" this time, Tony's voice was barely a whisper and the way he breathed Jethro's name only seemed to fuel the older man's fire.

"Sssh", his boss interrupted him, "we'll just call for pizza later."

Gibbs slicked up his hand with the oil and then he took Tony's cock in his slick hand, pumping it a few times in an agonizingly slow pace. The Italian's breath hitched and he tightened his grip on the counter, his knuckles turning white from the strength it took him to keep from coming.

Gibbs bit his earlobe and lapped at it. "You feel so good", he breathed in the younger man's ear and reveled in the low moan that dripped from Tony's lips. He reached lower and cupped Tony's balls, rolling them between his fingers and gently tugging while he softly squeezed his cock head. His slick thumb rubbed over the slit and then he took him into a strong, wet fist again to resume the slow pace of strokes.

Tony couldn't decide between arching his back and making contact with Jethro's hard cock or arch forward into his slick hand. He could feel his orgasm building and he wrapped his hand around Gibbs' wrist to make sure the older man wouldn't stop.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." He moaned as his hips began to move with the movement of Gibbs' strokes.

Gibbs tightened his fist and accelerated the pace, gently squeezing Tony's full balls and he knew perfectly when the younger man in his arms was about to tip over the edge.

"I love you."

That was enough to _shove _Tony over the edge and the Italian howled in pleasure, shooting hot spurts of cum against the counter. Gibbs kept stroking his cock and pulling his balls, enjoying the way the younger man struggled for breath in his arms. When finally the younger man was so sensitive he couldn't stand the touch anymore, Gibbs turned him around and caught his lips in a searing kiss. He pushed his tongue between Tony's lips and easily dominated his mouth. He grabbed a fistful of hair on the younger man's nape and tugged, angling his head _just _right to take everything Tony could give him. When he was satisfied with the breathless and oversensitive bundle of nerves that was his Senior Field Agent, he put a hand on top of Tony's head and pushed him down until his knees hit the hardwood floor.

His fingertip pushed against Tony's jaw, making the other man look at the streaks of cum on the surface next to him. Tony didn't hesitate, craned his neck and started lapping. He slowly licked the counter clean and heard Gibbs' labored breaths above him. He looked up, knowing the effect his big green eyes would have on his boss. The older man didn't disappoint him.

He almost tore off the button on his trousers and opened them just enough to take out his cock. He was rock hard and almost came on the spot when he saw Tony's wanton look, eyes glazed over and licking his lips without even being aware of it. He wrapped his fingers around his erection and started to pump it slowly in front of the Italian's face. He planned to tease the younger man just a _little _while longer but he laughed when Tony bit his upper leg in protest.

"You want this?"

A nod.

Jethro pretended to take that into consideration and looked doubtful.

"Pretty sure I can do it better." He stroked faster but Tony stopped him again with an iron grip on his wrist. He craned his neck and lapped at the tip of Jethro's dick, earning a low growl.

"If you insist…", the older man pressed out, "better make it good." He took his cock in his hand and pushed the head between Tony's lips, tossing his head back when the eager Agent immediately started to suck it with great enthusiasm. Tony took the throbbing cock a little further into his wet mouth and soon, Jethro was silently thanking the Marine Corps for giving him the strength he now needed to keep from ramming his cock down the younger man's throat.

Tony backed off a little more and licked the slit, grinning slightly when Jethro's eyes narrowed. His wet tongue lapped at the tip and Gibbs found himself rapidly approaching the limit of his self control. He grabbed his cock by the base and cupped the back of Tony's neck with his other hand, holding the man in place when he shoved his cock deeper between his willing lips. He pulled back and immediately pushed back in, moaning when he felt Tony's tongue started meeting his thrusts.

"God, yesss", he hissed in pleasure as he continued pushing into Tony's mouth. "Such a good cocksucker. Always pleasing me." He knew Tony would do anything to please him and the younger man sucked even harder at his obvious approval.

His orgasm started to build slowly and he pulled out his cock, pushing his balls closer to Tony's face as his grip on Tony's hair tightened.

"Suck."

Without hesitation, Tony took his sac into his mouth and lapped over the sensitive flesh, sucking and licking like his life depended on it. Gibbs jerked himself off and he felt himself rapidly approaching his climax.

"Oh, fuck yeah." He took Tony's jaw in a strong grip and angled his face upward so pleading green eyes met his.

"You want this?" Tony nodded rapidly but Jethro just kept stroking himself faster, doing absolutely no effort to bite back his moans.

"Such a good slut. I'm gonna give you every single drop, right on your pretty face."

Tony moaned loudly and closed his eyes at the overwhelming gratification that coursed through his veins.

Gibbs squeezed his cockhead and jerked hard, howling when he tipped over the edge. He shot load after load of cum and watched how it hit Tony's face. He milked every last drop and then he shoved his cock back into Tony's mouth, moaning when the younger man cleaned his dick. Tony licked until he was soft and only then he released his cock with a soft 'pop' from his glistening lips.

He reached out and retrieved a box of tissues from a drawer next to them, gently cleaning off Tony's face. He crouched down, took the younger man's face between his hands and kissed him softly.

"God. You're a kinky bastard."

Tony threw his head back and laughed. When he noticed Gibbs' frown, he sobered.

"What? What's wrong?"

Jethro looked away for a moment before he looked back at Tony with worried eyes.

"I didn't go too hard on you, did I?"

"Oh, Jethro." Tony smiled as he stroked Gibbs' cheek. "If I remember correctly, _I _asked you for this, didn't I?"

When the older man didn't respond, Tony smile broadened.

"Now, what exactly are you worried about? Are you worried you hurt me, or worried because it turned you on more than you thought it would?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Gibbs' mouth and Tony smiled too.

"I guess we're both kinky bastards", he grinned as he tugged Jethro closer for a sweet kiss.

Suddenly, Tony seemed to remember something and jerked back.

"Wait! You said something important, remember?"

Jethro smiled and reached up, running his fingers through Tony's brown strands. "I meant it, I love you."

"Yeah, I know _that_, I meant the thing you said about ordering pizzas!"

Tony bit back a smile but he surrendered quickly when Jethro called out a tickling war. In that split second, he was happier than he could ever have imagined he'd be and it had everything to do with the blue eyes that were looking straight into his, sparkling with mischief.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, feedback would be veeeery much appreciated! : ) X LM<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope you like the second chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Gibbs."<p>

Tony barely glances up from his desk when their team leader's phone rings and the silver haired man answers gruffly. He has already opened his desk drawer and retrieved his badge when Gibbs orders the team to grab their gear.

"What do we got, Boss?" Tony smiles at the way McGee asks the question. The young man has come so far, from green Probie to inadvertently imitating their fearless team leader. Apparently McGee has noticed Tony's smile because he quirks one eyebrow and silently asks what's funny _now_, but Gibbs interrupts them.

"Possible intruder at Quantico."

Ziva frowns as they step into the elevator. "How did he get on base?"

Gibbs shrugs. "MP's couldn't tell me much at this point. Seems like he hid in a car to pass control." Tony nods. A moment later, the elevator doors open and they walk into the garage. Tony spurts towards the van, yelling "Shotguuuun!", leaving his team members rolling their eyes. Gibbs can't suppress a snort and smirks as he taps Tony's window.

"Hey, Ziva!", he calls out as he grins at his Second in Command, "you drive!" Tony's look changes from curious to shocked in an instant and Gibbs can't resist winking at the younger man as he walks off to sit in the back of the van with McGee, who's trying not to stare at Gibbs who just _winked_. At _Tony_.

* * *

><p>Half an hour and two upset stomachs later, they arrive at the base. Tony peels his hands off the handle on the door and flexes his fingers to regain some feeling in his digits. McGee is almost as green as he was when he first joined the team, only now literally. Ziva whistles as she slams the door closed and Gibbs jumps out of the van, energized as if he's just had a relaxing day at a spa. Tim and Tony stare at them as their two colleagues walk away to meet with the MP's and they catch up as quickly as their stomachs allow them to.<p>

After they've all been introduced, they're brought up to speed. Gibbs' playful side is gone and the man is all business. Tony quickly averts his eyes and focuses on the information to keep from ogling his man.

"Is he still on base?"

"We think so, sir. One house is broken into and he hasn't come out. He may be armed."

"Did you see a weapon?"

"No, but many families keep a gun in their home so it's possible."

Gibbs nods and as the MP's take the team to the house where the intruder was last seen, Gibbs starts pointing the others in different directions to surround the house. On his sign, he and McGee take the front door and Tony and Ziva enter through the backdoor.

Tony counts to three and him and Ziva split up, going in different directions. He swiftly moves around the corner into another room and finds it empty. He checks the adjoining room and then comes out in the hallway.

He spots Gibbs moving in his direction, about to go into another room. The silver haired man has his gun trained at the room, he's silent and effective. Gibbs looks around the room. Empty. He walks further and is just about to turn around when he hears the floorboards creak. He's too late however, and when a hard object is swung against his temple, he's soon enveloped by darkness.

* * *

><p>Tony turns around and Ziva walks up to him.<p>

"Did you find him?"

Tony shakes his head and is just about to answer when McGee approaches them in the hallway.

"Didn't see anything, you?"

"No, we did not see him either."

"Hey Tim", Tony interrupts them, "where's Gibbs?"

The junior agent glances around him. "He was coming your way."

"I know, I saw him enter that room but he didn't come out – oh fuck!" Tony barges into the room and he feels his heart skip a beat at the sight of Gibbs, unconscious with blood dripping out of a small head wound. He carefully clears the room and spots the open window. He hears Ziva gasp behind him.

"Ziva, _find _the son of a bitch. McGee, ambulance." His tone doesn't leave any room for argument and they blindly follow his orders.

Ziva runs out of the house and Tony can hear McGee talk to dispatch but he feels so lost he has no clue what's happening. He gently shakes Gibbs to see if he can wake him up and he finds himself praying that the man will be okay.

"Boss… Gibbs?" he softly taps Gibbs' cheek, shakes his shoulder and speaks in his ear to make him open his eyes.

When he doesn't get any reaction, he gives up on being gentle.

"Please, Jethro. Wake up!" he calls out desperately. He softly wipes a stray hair out of Gibbs' eyes and checks any other wounds beside the obvious head trauma.

McGee frowns as he watches them but doesn't say anything. It feels like he's intruding on something _personal_. He briefly recalls Gibbs' wink at the Navy Yard. Finally, help arrives and Gibbs is strapped onto a gurney and carried out of the house into an ambulance.

Tony knows Gibbs would expect him to take charge and go after the bastard but in that moment, he doesn't give a damn about the case. He wants to ride along with the ambulance, wants to hold Gibbs' hands, wants to… No. Now is not the time to lose focus.

Tony looks up from his musings and finds McGee still there, looking rather awkwardly at him, as if trying to come up with a way to approach him.

"Let's go, Tim." His voice is steady and doesn't betray his inner turmoil. They walk out of the house together and find Ziva there, talking to Ducky who is just loading a body bag into his van.

Tony frowns at the sight and Ziva explains before he can get a chance to ask.

"I chased him but he pulled a gun. I did not have a choice."

Only now, Tony notices the distraught expression on her face. He approaches her and gently squeezes her shoulder.

"Hey, you did good. You too, Tim. Let's get back to the Yard."

* * *

><p>The following hour is spent in silence at their desks. Ziva and Tim seem to be engrossed in paperwork but Tony has already read the same sentence ten times. This won't work, he can't concentrate without knowing Gibbs' status. He sighs loudly and cracks his knuckles before getting up from his desk and pulling his coat with him.<p>

"I'm going to the hospital. Just leave your reports on my desk, okay?"

Ziva smiles softly. "Will you let us know how he's doing, Tony?"

The man nods distractedly and McGee frowns again. Tony seems to handle this worse than he'd expected. Gibbs' wound didn't look that bad, did it? The elevator dings and Tony swirls around, trying to suppress a sigh when Abby comes running out.

"Tony Tony Tony!"

"Abby?"

"Oh my god! I can't believe you didn't tell me about Gibbs! Is he okay – have you heard from the doctor –"

Tony can't muster the energy to have a discussion with her at this point and he simply lays a finger on her lips, relieved when she gets the hint and stops talking. The obvious hurt in her eyes however tugs at his heart and he pulls her into a hug, which she gladly reciprocates.

"I'm going over there now, Abs. Haven't heard much. I'll let you guys know as soon as _I _know."

"Wait, let me get my things, I'm going with you!" Abby turns around to get into the elevator but Tony holds her back.

"Not yet, Abs."

"But-"

"Abby. I'll let you know how he's doing."

He walks past her into the elevator and quickly glances away when he sees her perplexed stare. He can't handle her worrying and hovering over Gibbs, not now. He briefly thinks back to the steamy cooking-session from the night before and rubs a hand over his tired face. It feels like it's been ages since then.

He drives over to the hospital with a speed that would make both Ziva and Gibbs proud and parks the car in the first available spot. The flirty nurse at the desk pays more attention to him than to her search for Gibbs' room and Tony has to keep himself from pushing her chair away and looking it up himself. He takes a deep breath and releases it through his nostrils. Apparently the nurse takes the hint because her smile falters and she focuses on her screen. As soon as the room number rolls over her lips, Tony is out of sight and jogging towards the stairwell. Now he's almost there, he doesn't even have time to wait for the elevator anymore and he takes the stairs two steps at a time. He breathes in deeply one more time to keep from barging into the room and startling Gibbs into a heart attack.

He gently pushes open the door and his steps falter. Gibbs looks so vulnerable. His eyes are closed but Tony doesn't know if he's sleeping. Suddenly he wants to just stand there, in the doorway. He's afraid to come closer and discover that Gibbs isn't breathing, he looks so peaceful. The creases in his forehead have softened and he looks several years younger. Tony's eyes travel over to the large bandage covering the older man's right temple and he finally comes closer. His fingers run through the other man's short silver strands and when Gibbs' eyes flutter open slowly, Tony nearly starts crying in relief.

He strokes Gibbs' cheek and leans down to press a soft kiss against his forehead.

"Hey.", the man in the bed whispers.

"Hey yourself", Tony breathes, as he blindly reaches out for the cup of water, afraid that the older man will fall asleep if he takes his eyes off of him for only a second. Gibbs takes a few sips and sighs contentedly as he reaches out for Tony's hand. The Italian intertwines their fingers and squeezes gently, forgetting everything around him for a second as his eyes meet electric blue ones.

Suddenly, a knock at the door startles him out of the moment and he jerks his head in the direction of the sound. A doctor is standing there, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. You must be DiNozzo. I'm doctor Massey."

"Uhm, yes?" Tony stretches out his arm and shakes the doctor's hand, who's still smiling.

"Special Agent Gibbs kept mumbling your name. We had to give him a light sedative for the pain."

Tony glances at Gibbs for a moment before he looks back at the doctor.

"So, how is he?"

The doctor walks over to the bed and glances over the chart for a moment before answering.

"His vitals are fine. He's got a concussion but fortunately not a severe one. We took him for a CT scan and it appears there isn't any further damage to his brain. The most important thing right now is bed rest and someone who checks up on him every hour. Do you know who takes care of him in these kinds of situations?"

"He's coming home with me."

Tony doesn't leave much room for argument and doctor Massey smiles politely.

"Very well, Special Agent DiNozzo. If his vitals are still good after tonight, I can discharge him tomorrow morning." The doctor checks the bandage, smiles at them and then walks out of the room, softly closing the door on his way out.

Tony focuses back on Gibbs.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, there was all this paper work and I had to talk to Ducky about the autopsy and – "

Gibbs cups the back of his neck and pulls him down with surprising strength after having lied in a hospital bed all day, something that shouldn't surprise Tony. Their lips brush and the silver haired man instantly deepens it, kissing Tony thoroughly as if trying to reassure him of his wellbeing. Tony sighs deeply and presses their lips together again. He tentatively licks at Gibbs' bottom lip and bites it softly, earning a breathy chuckle from the older man. Tony backs away a little and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to injure me further?" Gibbs grins.

Tony thinks about it for a second and then smirks in return. "Maybe, so I can be your nurse." He wiggles his eyebrows and kisses Jethro again. Suddenly he gasps and pulls away.

"Fuck. I told the team I'd keep them informed." He takes out his phone and quickly dials McGee's cell.

"Hey, Tim. He's fine, concussion, needs rest… probably in the morning… Yeah, I know, right?" he laughs and then seems to sober up because of something McGee says. "I know, I know. I'll make it up to her… Bye." He sighs loudly as he puts his phone away and rubs his temples. Gibbs raises an eyebrow and Tony shrugs.

"I may have made Abby stay at the Yard…" he nervously bites his bottom lip. When Gibbs laughs, he frowns and looks up. The older man shrugs in return.

"Yeah well, it'd probably be a bit weird to make out in front of her."

Tony laughs too and takes it as an opportunity to kiss the man again. He sighs happily when Jethro cups his cheeks and their tongues meet. Tony can feel himself getting hard and he forces the thoughts away, willing himself to keep the kiss soft. A good decision, apparently, because a few seconds later a nurse knocks on the door and comes into the room.

"Mister DiNozzo? I'm sorry but visiting hours are over."

Tony resists the urge to pout and smiles at Gibbs.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, Boss. Try not to escape in the meantime." Gibbs smirks and reaches out to softly tap the back of his Agent's head.

As Tony leaves the hospital and drives home to his apartment, it feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. The older man is probably just as stubborn as him and simply refuses to _allow_ any brain damage. Tony smiles at the thought and he's still smiling as he walks the short distance from his car to the door. His steps falter when he sees someone sitting at the door. He recognizes McGee and grins when the younger man holds up a six pack in answer.

Tony lets him in and waves in the general direction of the couch as he walks into the kitchen to search a pizza menu. He watches McGee settle and put on the TV as he places an order and joins him a few minutes later.

"Everything okay?" he asks when his colleague doesn't say anything.

"Yeah, I just came to check up on you."

Tony lays a hand over his chest and grins. "Aww, Probie! I didn't know you cared."

"I'm serious."

Tony frowns as he takes a beer and twists the cap off.

"Yeah, I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" he takes a big gulp and waits for Tim to say something but the man seems lost in thought while he stares at him. Apparently he decides to say whatever he's thinking and he takes a deep breath.

"It's not easy to see Gibbs get hurt. Especially…" a moment of hesitation and then he says the words as if it's the most obvious fact in the world. "Especially when you're in love with him."

McGee still stared at him and at first there's some sign of doubt in his eyes but that's all gone as soon as Tony spits out his beer and coughs loudly. The Italian doubles over and coughs again, trying to get the beer out of his trachea and nostrils. When he finally looks up at McGee again, he's got tears in his eyes and all the doubt has been erased from the younger man's face. He doesn't seem to be freaked out or anything, he just… _sits _there.

Tony is trying to come up with something to say, _anything _really, when they're interrupted – saved – by a loud knock on his door. He quickly pays the pizza delivery guy and ignores the way the boy frowns at him, probably trying to decide whether he needs CPR or not.

As he puts the box on the table and takes out a slice, he briefly wonders how Tim would react if he'd just ignore the whole affair and start eating.

"Listen, McOveractiveImagination, I don't know what you're talking about." _Really?_

McGee laughs loudly and takes a slice too. "Yeah, that might've worked if you hadn't spit out your beer like a fire hose." Tony stays silent and McGee throws up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, we're obviously not gonna talk about this. I hope it's at least mutual."

Tony nods numbly. "Yeah… yeah it is." Nothing could have stopped the smile that spreads on his face as he realizes that he's probably never been happier than he is in this exact moment. He suddenly feels the ridiculous urge to open a window and loudly declare his feelings for Gibbs to everyone within hearing distance.

Tony frowns at McGee. "How did you know?"

McGee shrugs as he takes another slice of pizza out of the box.

"Because no one with boobs has been able to make you smile like that for years."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Love! Thanks! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the long wait! I was buried in exams and papers. Fortunately I have more time to write now! Next update shouldn't be long. Thank you for your patience :) Hope you like this chapter. X **

* * *

><p>When Tony walks into Gibbs' hospital room the next morning, the older man is already sitting on the edge of the bed, completely dressed in fresh clothes and discharge papers lying next to him. Tony decides not to question the mysterious ways in which Jethro works, and hands him a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. Gibbs scrunches his nose and nods in the direction of the nightstand next to the bed, where another cup is placed.<p>

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nurse's station." The silver haired man grins, not doing any effort to act as if he didn't shamelessly manipulate the nurses into giving him some of their good coffee.

"I don't even want to know how you persuaded them." Tony's eyes narrow even further when a redheaded nurse walks into the room to collect the sheets and pillows on the bed. He's pleasantly surprised when Gibbs closes the distance between them and presses a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You didn't have to come pick me up. How's the team doing?"

Tony expertly ignores his question and gives his boss a pointed look.

"Do you really think that you can convince me to go to work and leave you here on your own, in a place where you don't want to be?"

Gibbs smiles. "It's sweet that you care."

Tony snorts. "Care? I would just feel bad for the nurses." They both laugh as the older man softly taps the back of his head and they walk out of the hospital room together.

Offering a shoulder to lean upon would implicate that his boss hasn't already healed entirely so Tony stays close, knowing full well how stubborn they're both being.

The ride home is spent in a comfortable silence. It's only been a couple of days but Gibbs' absence had left Tony with an uneasy feeling and being able to have the older man by his side again feels amazing.

Just as Tony opens Gibbs' door and walks inside the house behind his boss, they're both interrupted by a high-pitched shriek and a very enthusiastic forensic scientist coming their way.

She carefully checks Gibbs over and when she doesn't seem to find any serious injuries beside the obvious head trauma, she carefully envelops him in a warm hug. The silver haired man returns it and tries to ease Tony's nerves with a look over Abby's shoulder. The young woman seems to sense the interaction and she turns her head to look at Tony.

He had already anticipated Abby's anger, but it still makes him take a step back when she gives him her most impressive glare.

Tony laughs nervously. "Well, that's… you obviously learned that from the Bossman." He awkwardly points in the general direction of her face and then lets his arm fall beside him with a tired sigh.

"I'm gonna start dinner." Before he can walk away, Abby grabs his arm and stops him.

"Let me help you with that", she offers, although the irritation is still evident on her face.

They leave a confused Jethro behind in the living room and they have barely reached the kitchen before Abby explodes.

"WHAT is your problem?" she all but shouts at the Italian.

Tony's eyes widen and he has to swallow down the anger that boils in his stomach. "My problem? Let's see, our boss could have died? That big enough of a problem for you?"

Abby crosses her arms defensively. "We both know this has nothing to do with work."

Tony rubs a hand over his face. He can't have this conversation with her while Jethro is standing a few feet away.

"I'm his Senior Field Agent." He whispers as he opens the cupboards and starts looking for a pot.

"So, what, you decided to keep him to yourself?" Abby growls in return. "Were you hoping that the head trauma would make him gay all of a sudden?" Before she can stop herself, the words have rolled over her lips and their eyes widen. For one endless second, they're both perplexed and then Abby slaps her hand over her mouth.

"Tony, I didn't mean –"

"Yeah, you did. Just like you did all the other times." Suddenly he doesn't feel the need to explain himself anymore and he wants to get out of there. Their shoulders brush as he walks past her and he roughly shakes off her hand when she tries to stop him. Gibbs witnesses the moment and frowns at Tony. The younger man can't bring himself to explain it to him so he picks up his wallet and car keys from the coffee table and roughly stuffs them in his pockets.

"Tony, where are you going?"

"Out. I need some air. I'll come back with food." For a moment, he hesitates. He wants so badly to touch the older man, to give him some sense of comfort. He squeezes Jethro's shoulder and then heads out the door.

* * *

><p>Gibbs turns around and tilts his head as he looks at Abby. Distraught doesn't even begin to describe the way she looks as she stands there, alone in the kitchen. Her bottom lip trembles and her eyes are glazed over. Their eyes make contact and Gibbs motions her to come sit with him on the sofa.<p>

Her hands shake as she sits down and rearranges the hemming of her skirt. She links her fingers as if to stop them from trembling and she carefully avoids looking at the silver haired man. However, when he doesn't say anything and the silence stretches out, her curiosity gets the better of her and she peeks at him through her long lashes. He raises an eyebrow and – as usual – it works like a charm.

**Flashback **

_The bell rings and Tony buzzes his visitor inside the building. He smiles when a minute passes and he can hear loud thumps approaching his door. As if on cue, he opens his door just when the person on the other side raises their hand to knock. _

"_Hey Abs." he smiles but she is obviously occupied, probably trying to guess how he sensed when she was about to knock. _

_She returns his smile and holds up some DVD's, her grin only broadening when he holds up the pop corn in return. Movie night is somewhat their own tradition and it gives them time to catch up after a whole week of heavy cases. _

_She slumps on the couch and sighs happily when Tony presses a Caf-Pow! in her hand. They're halfway into Casablanca when she notices that Tony isn't mimicking the dialogue like he usually does. She glances beside her and when he just gazes at the space in front of him, she frowns._

"_Tony?" _

_No reaction. _

"_Tony!" she almost laughs at the way his head jerks up but it seems to be serious so she pauses the film and lays a hand on his shoulder._

"_What's up?" _

_Tony shakes his head distractedly. "Nothing, just… long week. I'm just tired, that's all." He smiles broadly to reassure her but they've known each other too long for that cheap trick to work on Abby. _

"_Come on, you know you can tell me!" she scoots closer to him and looks at him expectantly. It takes a while to persuade him but eventually he answers his friend. _

"_I think I might be attracted to someone."_

_She laughs out loud. "Why is that so upsetting? You have a different crush every week." _

_Tony huffs. "I do not!" _

"_Let's see. Last week it was Brenda, the week before Sarah. And before her, there was… damn, her name is on the tip of my tongue… something with an M…" _

_Tony interrupts her with an absent wave. _

"_No, no. This isn't like that." _

_He misses the brief flash of annoyance in her eyes as he observes his finger nails. When he doesn't say anything else, she pokes him impatiently._

"_Well? Who is she?" _

"_It's…" he takes a deep breath and releases it forcefully. "It's a he." _

_They both stop breathing for a moment and Tony briefly thinks that this is has been the only time he's dumbfounded Abby enough for her to cease talking. _

"_W-what do you mean, it's a he?" she stutters after a while, obviously trying to make sense of his odd behavior. _

_Her question doesn't seem to register and Tony mutters softly to no one in particular. _

"_I thought it was respect, the way he sometimes treats me, like we're close… equals. Oh my god. I can't believe I'm saying this out loud. I thought it was just respect but it's – fuck!" he grabs a fistful of hair and tugs at it as if the pain will wake him up from a fantasy world. _

"_Wow, Tony slow down. What are you talking about?" _

_The single word that comes out of his mouth shakes both of them to their core. _

"_Gibbs." _

_Several minutes are spent in silence as they both try to grasp what has just happened. Tony expects numerous reactions – from excited jumping up and down the couch to hysterical laughter – but he didn't anticipate what comes next. _

_The palm of her hand makes contact with the back of his head and he nearly falls off the couch from the impact. He reaches for the sensitive spot and rubs over it while his mouth opens in shock. _

"_What was that for?" he cries out indignantly. _

_Abby rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, this is just like all your other 'crushes'. You think you feel something but you don't." She holds up a finger when it looks like he's going to deny the fact. _

"_When you told me about Megan a couple of weeks ago, I got so excited! I thought, finally, he put himself out there again after the whole Jeanne-fiasco. You were all 'Abby, she's the one'", she mimics his voice. Again, she interrupts him with a single hand gesture when he wants to speak. "And then, after what, a week? You came up with some lame excuse and it was on to the next one." _

_Tony starts contemplating her words when another fact registers. _

"_Wait. Why are you focusing on Megan instead of freaking out with me?" _

_The raven haired girl sighs deeply and stares at her lap. It takes an uncharacteristic amount of time before she finally answers. _

"_I already knew. Well, at least I thought I knew and you just confirmed it so…" _

_Tony merely knits his eyebrows, unable to form a response. _

_Abby rolls her eyes and throws her hands up. _

"_Oh Tony. You look at him like he's a late night snack." Then, when she has the Italian's attention, "just have some quality time with little DiNozzo and this will blow over before you know it." _

"_Wh- Abs! That's, no, don't talk about little DiNozzo! And I… what if I don't want this to blow over? This feels different." _

_Abby shakes her head vigorously. _

"_Tony. You know I love you like crazy but let's face it, you have a precarious heart. You just think you feel something but you probably don't. like with Megan. And Sarah. And – "_

"_Yeah, I get your point." Tony thanks her sarcastically. _

"_We've all been through a lot. Don't jeopardize the team for this, not for some vague attraction you think you might have, to use your words." _

_Tony stays quiet a long time but eventually he nods and they both pretend to watch the movie afterwards. _

* * *

><p>"I thought that was it, but then the one night stands stopped, he hardly partied anymore, and I realized he had genuine feelings. Then every time he would say something about you, I'd change the subject until he… well, stopped coming to me altogether."<p>

Abby is sobbing as she tells the story and Gibbs has a hard time sitting there, patiently beside her, while his thoughts are with Tony. How long has the younger man felt like this with no one to support him?

"But… you're still friends?"

"Yeah, but we're not close. Not like we used to be, anyways." She wipes the back of her hand across her tearstained cheek and glances at the older man. He looks strangely broken, not upset like he just heard that a man has a crush on him.

"Please, don't fire him." Her lip trembles again and before she starts crying again, Gibbs lays a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"I won't, Abs."

They both look up as the front door opens and Tony walks into the house. The younger man quietly takes in his two friends sitting there, obviously sad. He doesn't ask and begins to unpack the Chinese he picked up from around the corner.

Gibbs taps Abby on the shoulder and then rises from the couch and joins Tony at the table.

"I'm more into Italian but Chinese is good too." Gibbs mutters. Tony couldn't have stopped the smile that blossoms on his face if he'd tried. Their eyes meet and Jethro smiles his half smile at the younger man. He could get used to coming home to Tony.

At last, the younger man averts his eyes and grabs a spoonful of rice. Only mid-bite, he remembers that they're not alone. He jerks his head up to look at Abby, who's downright _staring_ at the two men.

"I think she's on to us, Jethro." He mumbles and the older man looks up too. Abby's stare alters between the two of them and finally she smiles so broadly that Tony suspects the corners of her mouth must be hurting.

She jumps up from the couch and runs over to them so fast that it's a miracle she doesn't trip over her own feet. She draws Gibbs into one of her bear hugs and squeezes until he gasps for air. She reluctantly loosens her grip and lets go of him. Then she looks over at Tony and bites her bottom lip nervously. The younger man sighs and motions for her to sit on his lap. She throws her arms around his neck and nearly starts crying all over again when he returns the hug.

"All this time you needed someone to talk to and I wasn't there, I'm so sorry! I'm a sucky friend, I – "

"Abs!" with an exasperated sigh, Tony rubs his hand across her back in a soothing manner.

When she finally looks up at him, he gently tugs one of her pigtails and smiles softly.

"We're good."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC! Review = love! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Hope you like this chapter! It's turning out longer than I thought so there will probably be a couple more chapters after this one. X**

* * *

><p>It takes Abby another hour to leave and by the time she closes the front door on her way out, the two men at the table breathe a sigh of relief.<p>

"I love her but my ears hurt."

Gibbs snorts and tugs Tony against his chest. He drops a soft kiss on the younger man's hair and smiles when Tony nuzzles even closer to him. They sit there for what feels like hours, simply enjoying each other's presence. Then, Tony gently disentangles himself from the silver haired man and stretches his limbs with a sound that could only be described as baby dinosaur noises. He starts collecting the plates and empty cartons and puts on the coffee maker on his way into the kitchen.

He reaches above him into the cupboard and retrieves two mugs. He feels the presence behind him to late and before he can react, he's trapped against the counter with a toned chest pressing against his back. He arches his neck and moans softly when Jethro bites the tender flesh. His hand comes up and presses the other man even harder against his neck. They both feel the moment where tender reacquaintance makes way for bold teasing. Jethro bites down harder and the delicious moan that he gets in return only fuels the fire. He grabs Tony's hip with one hand and presses his hardening cock against the Italian's ass, reveling in the sparks of pleasure that arise.

Tony presses his ass against Jethro and pushes the older man back. Then he turns around and, with a hungry gaze, attacks his lips. He bites Gibbs' bottom lip and tugs at it. The small twinge of pain makes the older man growl low in his throat and he rips Tony's shirt off, immediately replacing the fabric with his warm hands. His fingers explore Tony's chest, slide down over his taut stomach and travel across his back, until he can squeeze the younger man's ass. Again that lustful moan dripping from his lips; Tony is effectively driving him crazy. The Italian returns the gesture, grabbing Jethro's ass and forcing their covered cocks together. He grabs a fistful of silver hair and tugs at it when he opens his mouth further to let Gibbs plunder it.

Tony isn't any more patient than Gibbs is, but he teases the older man by undressing him button by button. Finally he slides the shirt off of Jethro's arms and pulls him closer, moaning when their naked chests touch and he can feel the older man's warmth radiating off of him. When he reaches down to undo Gibbs' belt buckle, the older man covers his hands with his and stops him. Tony frowns but Jethro reaches for him and kisses him gently, removing all the doubt from the younger man's mind.

"I wanna do this the right way."

Tony can't resist looking thoughtful.

"The last time we were in this kitchen felt pretty right to me."

He smirks when Gibbs taps the back of his head and he spanks the older man's ass in return. Finally he lets himself be pulled up the stairs and seconds later, they're racing to pull off their pants as fast as possible. Tony hops on one leg to pull the other out of his trousers and he loses his balance, falling against Gibbs, causing them to fall down on the mattress together.

Gibbs releases an exaggerated 'oomph' as Tony falls on top of him and the younger man swats him playfully. Jethro rolls them over and kisses Tony's neck as he rubs their cocks together. Tony circles his arms around his neck and crushes their lips together once more. It's sloppy and dirty and they don't even pretend like they're trying to be gooey and romantic. Gibbs forces Tony's legs further apart and squeezes the Italian's upper leg. He can feel his mouth go dry as Tony arches up and presses himself closer to him. The younger man's eyes are glazed over and his swollen lips are a deep shade of pink. His tongue darts out to lick them and the gesture makes Gibbs lose control. He backs away for a moment and motions for Tony to raise his ass off the bed. Then he hooks his fingers under the waistband of Tony's boxers and pulls them down in one fluid move. Before Tony realizes what he's up to, he lies back down between the younger man's legs and takes Tony's cock halfway into his wet mouth.

"WHAT THE! Oh f-fuck!" Tony's hips buck up before he can realize what he's doing and it feels so good that he can almost see stars. He fists the covers and his knuckles turn white from the strength he uses to keep himself from fucking Jethro's mouth. Then the older man's tongue darts out and licks the slit and all the thoughts in his head vanish. Tony reaches out and holds onto Gibbs' silver strands as the older man is gradually driving him to the brink of insanity.

"Not.. gonna last…" he presses out and the energy needed to force the words over his lips leaves him breathless. One of Gibbs' hands keeps massaging the inside of his thigh and the other travels down to his balls, where he gently rolls them between his fingers and then squeezes gently.

Tony can feel his orgasm approaching fast and he moves his hands, taking Gibbs' head between them. Every time the older man dips his head and takes Tony's hard cock further between his glistening lips, Tony holds him down just a _little _longer. Jethro moans when Tony juts his hips and starts meeting his movements. Finally Tony howls as he tips over the edge and comes so hard his vision blurs. Jethro keeps sucking and licking and swallows every drop of cum down his throat. Tony holds him there and keeps moving his hips along until the sensation finally subsides and he can breathe again. Gibbs teases him, keeps sucking him until the younger man is positive that he will never be able to think rationally again.

"That was – I can't even think straight anymore."

Gibbs chuckles and the vibrations make Tony buck his hips again, mewling because of the sensitivity. The silver haired man crawls on top of him and kisses a trail from his stomach to his neck. He presses a kiss right under Tony's ear and whispers to him.

"I really do love you."

He doesn't say the words that follow in his thoughts, but he knows that Tony heard them anyway because of the sweet kiss that follows.

_Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. _

* * *

><p><strong>2300<strong>

Tony is awoken by the shrill ringing of his cell phone on the night stand. He blindly reaches for it and raises himself with an elbow.

"DiNozzo." He yawns.

"Hello – huh, Tony?"

Tony's eyes grow wide as he hears the feminine voice on the other side. He holds the phone further from his ear in front of his face and peers at it through the darkness in the room.

Shit. It's Gibbs'.

"Yeah, Ziva... I'm at his house… Of course you didn't wake me, we were in the basement…. Agent David! Did you call with a purpose or were you just bored?"

He arches his neck and looks behind him to find Gibbs staring at him, obviously forcing himself not to laugh. The Italian glares at him and tries to focus on what his partner on the other end of the line is saying.

"Yeah, I'll pass the message. See you tomorrow." He ends the call and with a tired sigh drops back on the mattress.

"That went well", Gibbs offers drily.

"Oh shut up!" Tony laughs and pushes the other man playfully. Gibbs pushes him harder to which Tony reacts by trying to force him out of the bed. A fight ensues and by the time Tony falls beside the bed with a loud thud, they're both laughing breathlessly. Tony lies there catching his breath when Gibbs' head appears above him.

"So what did Ziva want?"

The Italian shrugs. "Apparently she went back to NCIS because she forgot to add something to her report. Vance was still there and he asked her to tell you to come in earlier. Something about SecNav and MTAC."

Gibbs frowns. "Why didn't he call me himself?"

At that moment, his cell rings again and this time Tony is smart enough to hand it over.

"Gibbs. Leon... Yes I got the message. I'll be in by six." He smiles at Tony's wince and ends the call. He stretches out his hand and pulls Tony back on the mattress.

"Now", he mumbles against the younger man's lips, "where were we?"

* * *

><p>The alarm comes far too early and Tony groans loudly as his pleasant dreams are interrupted. He sighs happily when Gibbs' hand disappears under the covers and softly squeezes his morning erection.<p>

"Good dream?" the older man whispers huskily.

Tony nods and pulls him closer.

"You can make it better though."

He can feel Jethro's smile against his cheek and moans when he squeezes his cock harder this time.

"I bet I can…", Jethro whispers and he bites Tony's ear lobe, "but I gotta get ready for work." And with that, he jumps out of bed with an exaggerated cheerfulness for which Tony hates him.

"You bastard!" he calls after the silver haired man and Gibbs laughs loudly when a pillow hits the back of his head and falls on the floor with a soft thud.

He walks into the adjoining bathroom and starts the shower. His inner Marine doesn't even flinch when the cold water hits his back and then gradually warms up. He picks up the bottle of soap on the floor and is about to open it when the shower door opens and closes behind him. He turns around and Tony swiftly grabs the bottle out of his hand and pushes him back against the wall, his chest pressed against the warm tiles.

"I'll take it from here." Tony whispers low in his throat and Gibbs' cock gives a little twitch at the unmistakable sound of the cap being opened. Tony squirts a generous amount of soap into his hand and absentmindedly throws the bottle beside him. He reaches out and starts kneading the older man's shoulders, moving down his arms and back up again. Then his fingers travel lower, across his muscled stomach and they rest there. Jethro gives an impatient growl and Tony merely smiles against his neck.

"Yeah, I know, who are we kidding?" he smirks as he unceremoniously cups Jethro's balls and gives them a tug. Gibbs bucks his hips, obviously wanting more but Tony keeps his touches featherlike, delicious but never enough to actually reach the edge. The silver haired man clenches his fists to keep from taking control and throwing Tony against the wall.

"Good boy." There it is again, the lustful voice right next to his ear, and it turns him on more than it should. He's always been the dominant one, the undeniable alpha male, but with Tony he has a weird craving for the younger man's dominance.

The Italian takes his cock into a tight fist and begins to stroke it in a fast pace. Gibbs moans and meets his movements and Tony can tell he's rapidly approaching his orgasm. He takes his own cock into his other hand and nestles it between Gibbs' cheeks, enjoying the way his cock is stimulated by the thrusts of Gibbs' hips. His hand moves even faster over Jethro's dick and as the older man's breath hitches in his throat, Tony can feel Jethro's shaft hardening just a little more before he explodes and shoots a load of hot cum against the shower wall. He can feel himself tipping over the edge too and he rubs his cock against Gibbs' ass as he comes, coating Gibbs' ass and back with his seed. His thumb strokes the tip of Jethro's cock in lazy circles and they both slowly come down from their high.

"Fuck…" Gibbs breathes against the tiles. The water has gone cold by now but neither man notices and they finish cleaning each other, alternating between soft kisses and soothing soapy strokes.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Tony can feel Ziva's eyes on him as soon as she walks into the bullpen. He looks up from his cold case file and smiles broadly.<p>

"Good morning Zee-vah!"

"Good morning, Tony."

He's about to look back down but then she's coming his way and leans against the corner of his desk. He arches an eyebrow in question and tries to ignore the curiosity in his eyes. '_Where is Gibbs when you need him?'_

"So what was Gibbs working on?"

"What do you mean?" As soon as the words leave his mouth, he wants to punch himself. Of course, they were supposed to be in the basement. Damn sleep deprivation. He quickly corrects himself but she keeps gazing at him in a _weird _sort of way.

"Uhm, a chair. He was working on a chair."

Ziva nods and appears lost in thought but before she can add anything else to the matter, McGee strolls into the bullpen and Tony is let off the hook. He tries not to appear too relieved and pretends to read his file as his two colleagues exchange pleasantries.

An hour or two later he gets up from his desk to get some coffee and as soon as he's out of sight, Ziva sneaks up on McGee and startles the man by slapping her hand on his desk.

"Ziva! Jeez, what is it?"

She smiles, enjoying the way he pales. Sometimes she misses the days where she could easily scare her team mates. But she'll probably get nothing out of him by scaring the crap out of him so she decides to let it go. For now.

"I was just wondering, has Tony been with Gibbs for the last couple of days?"

McGee peers at his screen for a moment and when he answers, he tries to sound absentminded.

"Uh, I don't know." Then, after a while, "Why?"

Ziva stares at him and Tim tries not to be visibly affected by her scrutiny. Then his desk phone rings and he decides there is a God. He tries to get up from his desk in a composed manner instead of running away to get away from Ziva's gaze.

"Balboa's team needs me!"

Ziva looks amused as he leaves her behind.

She looks around her and finds everyone gone. With Gibbs in MTAC no one will know she left. Time to harass someone.

* * *

><p>Abby can't hear the Israeli approaching over her loud music so she jumps up two feet when Ziva lays a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Hey Abby. How are you?"

"Ziva! I'm gonna have to get those bells to hang around your necks! I'm great! How are you? Does Gibbs know you're here? Is he still in MTAC?"

The Israeli thinks for a moment.

"Fine, No, Yes." She barely waits before firing away. "Hey Abby. How are Tony and Gibbs doing?"

Abby quickly jerks her head towards her computer screen to avoid the calculating gaze coming her way.

"What do you mean with Tony and Gibbs? Do you know something? I mean because I don't know anything." She's downright ranting now and for a moment, Ziva almost feels bad for her. Almost.

Abby doesn't look behind her for quite some time but then when the silence becomes too much, she does and she instantly regrets it. Ziva has an evil glint in her eyes and it terrifies her.

"You _do _know something."

Abby's eyes grow wide and she throws up her arms in surrender.

"Please don't torture me!"

Ziva can't resist laughing at that and she gives a little wink, which does absolutely nothing to calm Abby's nerves.

"It's okay Abby. McGee already told me."

Abby's mouth drops open and at that moment, McGee walks into her lab.

"Hey Abs, can you help me with – " The Agent grows quiet when he notices the two women staring at him.

"Timmie! You knew? How long have you known? Why didn't you say anything?"

Tims eyes dart between his two colleagues and he hesitates for a moment.

"Known about what?"

"Tony and Gibbs! Ziva said you told her."

McGee glances at the smirking Israeli and slaps a hand over his face. He lets out an exasperated sigh and shakes his head.

"Oh Abby."

The forensic scientist glances at Ziva and then she realizes how she's been played.

"Oh my god!" she punches the other woman's shoulder and glares at her but Ziva doesn't look like she's gonna let go of her cocky smile any time soon.

"Okay, let's just give them some privacy for now", Tim offers. He pretends like Ziva is listening to him but he can practically _see _the wheels turning in her head. Yeah… Tony and Gibbs are going to be teased mercilessly.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC! Reviews = love! X<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The following days are rather uneventful – an open-and-shut case and cold case reviews don't exactly make for thrilling adventures. In a way it's nice; Tony can't remember when they last had a whole weekend to themselves.

Him and Gibbs have been living together at the older man's house for the past three weeks. He enjoys coming home to a real home rather than an empty, dark apartment. And the way Jethro smiles when he comes home later and sees Tony busy in the kitchen, he suspects the older man feels the same way.

He thought that Ziva was on to them for a while but she hasn't said anything since he accidentally picked up Jethro's phone. If she knew, she'd have said something by now. Right? Not that it's such a terrible thought, the team knowing about them. But he'd rather wait until the newness has somewhat worn off. It's selfish but he wants Gibbs to himself for a few more weeks. He can barely avoid Abby's naughty questions as it is. McGee has been great through all of it – the younger man merely smiles vaguely when Gibbs head slaps him these days.

Tony sneaks a peek at Ziva. Somehow, something feels off. She's typing away, although he hasn't got a clue as to what she would be working on now. It's not a case, that's for sure, judging by the hint of a smile on her features. His partner isn't giving him much attention these days. Not that it alarms him, but usually when they're bored, she'll annoy him just to pass time. Ugh, he's reading way too much into this. He needs some air.

Tony gets up from his desk and grabs his badge and gun. McGee glances up from his desk and arches an eyebrow, asking where he's going.

Tony holds up his empty coffee cup.

"Anybody want something? I'm gonna get a refill. Gibbs probably needs one too by now, he's been up there all day."

McGee just shakes his head and Ziva answers absentmindedly.

"You should do that Tony, you know what he needs." Tony's eyes narrow, but she doesn't look up and resumes typing.

_Easy, Tony. She just means that you are Gibbs' Senior Field Agent. _

* * *

><p>His little quest for coffee has been the only active thing he's done all day and by 1600, Tony's going crazy behind his desk. Tim is helping another team and Gibbs will probably stay in MTAC for the rest of the day. It's only him and Ziva now. And the secretary who's coming his way. God, not now. It's Emily from Human Resources, she's always taking every chance she gets to come up and talk to him.<p>

"Tony!"

He puts on his best fake smile and expertly ignores Ziva's smug one as the young woman approaches him. She's wearing what looks like the tightest dress she could find. If she'd wrapped herself in cellophane, it probably would've been less revealing.

She leans on his desk and practically shoves her breasts in his face and Tony rolls his chair further away. He briefly suspects she's trying to gas him with her perfume and he turns his face away for a moment to breathe. She proceeds as if she doesn't notice his rather obvious discomfort.

"I was wondering… Have you moved recently?"

From the corner of his eye, Tony can see Ziva glancing up and then focusing back on the computer in front of her. The typing from before, however, has ceased.

He frowns. "Uhm, no… No, I haven't moved. Why would you think that?"

Emily has a somewhat satisfied look on her face now. She just waves as if she doesn't know why he'd question her.

"We sent you some forms to fill in about" – she briefly checks the file she's carrying – "a week ago. And they were to be returned to HR asap."

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Tony pretends as if he knows what she's talking about. "I forgot those! I'll bring them in tomorrow." He focuses back on his computer screen, hoping she'll just go away. For a moment, it looks like she's gonna say something else but then she sighs deeply and turns around. Apparently, she either thinks he's deaf or she's being quiet, because he can easily overhear her conversation with Ziva.

"_Ugh, what do I need to do for him to notice me?" _

"_Hah, grow some chest hair, maybe?" _

Wait. No that can't be right. Tony has to do everything in his power to keep from jerking his head up and glaring at her. He hears Emily's snort as if Ziva was making a joke and he clenches his fists. This is getting ridiculous. Is he seeing things and is Ziva just making fun of him like they usually do, or does she really suspect something? She doesn't say anything else to him so it's just him for the rest of the day. Alone, with his thoughts. Great.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, she <em>knows<em>!"

Gibbs laughs out loud at Tony's panic and he briefly squeezes the younger man's shoulder before opening the front door and letting the man step inside the house. An obviously distressed Tony turns around as Gibbs closes the door behind them.

"Are you just gonna stand there and behave like a normal person while I look like the insane one?"

For a moment, Gibbs pretends like he's genuinely surprised. "Aren't you?"

Tony punches his shoulder but he can't successfully pull off his glare. Not when Gibbs is smiling that half-smile of his, where the corner of his mouth arches and he makes fun of the world. He cups Jethro's face and presses a tender kiss to his lips. He loves the way the older man's eyes close for a second, as if to savor the feeling. Gibbs opens them again and his otherwise unreadable blue eyes show love and… concern.

Tony frowns and strokes his cheek with his thumb.

"Hey, you okay?"

Gibbs looks away for a second and then sighs.

"Yeah. Are we?"

Tony briefly draws back in shock. "Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

"It's just – would it be such a bad thing if the team knew about us?"

Suddenly it dawns on Tony that he's been giving the older man the wrong idea. Apparently he somehow made it look like he wants to hide them from the rest of the world. Actually he kind of did, just not for the reason Gibbs thinks. He tugs the strong man against his chest and wraps his arms around him. He presses a kiss right under his ear and revels in the unique smell of the man. It comforts him and suddenly, he wouldn't mind if the whole world knew about them. He backs away a little to gaze into Jethro's eyes.

"Jethro. I love you. I'm just an egotistical bastard and wanted you all to myself."

The silver haired man smiles broadly and then gives him a mock glare.

"Hey! I thought _I_ was the bastard. You're already the insane one, remember? Gotta stick to your role." He winks and laughs when Tony punches his shoulder.

"So.. you wanna tell the team?"

Gibbs shrugs and absentmindedly plays with the hem of Tony's shirt.

"They're family." He says, as if it answers every question the younger man might have. And it does – they're the most important people in his life, and this thing between them, this relationship, won't be real until they know.

They agree on talking to the team in the morning. Tony quickly fixes them something to eat and they spend the rest of the evening in bed, watching a movie and stealing food off of each other's plates. Only hours later, when Jethro turns off the light and their tired bodies grow accustomed to the mattress, Tony groans.

"Dinner at your place. Because that's not gonna be weird or anything."

The silver haired man frowns in the dark.

"Why would it be weird?"

"Because you're… Gibbs. They're gonna know something's up. You don't host dinner parties at your house, you play the alpha male."

Gibbs smiles, rolls over and lies on his side right next to Tony. He reaches out, cups Tony's cheek with one hand and pulls him closer while his husky voice in the Italian's ear causes him to shiver.

"Want me to dominate you while I'm at it?"

Tony moans softly as Gibbs arches his back and his hardening cock brushes against his leg. He turns on his side too so they're facing each other and leans in to kiss Jethro. The older man grabs his face and angles it so he can plunder his mouth. He easily takes control of the kiss and as he shoves his tongue into the younger man's mouth, he can feel Tony's dick grow harder against his stomach with the second.

One of Tony's hands travels lower, until he reaches Gibbs' waist and he attempts to pull the other man even closer. He can't ever get enough, it's like he wants to crawl _inside _the other man. Suddenly he knows what he wants, it's clear as day. He reaches even lower and cups Gibbs' cock through his sweat pants and squeezes hard. At the older man's snarl, he leans in close and whispers the two words he knows will drive Jethro crazy.

"Fuck me."

He can't see the older man's face but if the sharp intake of breath is anything to go by, he made quite an impression. Jethro claws at his back and swallows hard.

"Are you sure?" he whispers.

The intensity in the room is palpable and suddenly, Tony feels like every nerve in his body is on fire. He tugs at the hair on Gibbs' nape and bites the older man's bottom lip. He arches his back and his eyes briefly close as their cocks brush together and Jethro releases a tortured moan. So typical for him to choose _this _exact moment to try and suppress his dominant side.

"Fuck. Me." Tony repeats and this time it has an undeniable effect on the man next to him. For a moment, he thinks Gibbs puts more distance between them but then the older man turns on the bedside lamp again, turns back and gazes at Tony, a hunger in his eyes that makes Tony's knees weak.

"But we don't have anything, you know – "

Tony blushes. "Actually, we do… I went shopping." He's grateful for the chance to look away and escape Gibbs' scrutiny while he searches the bedside table for lube. He turns back and hands the bottle to Jethro. The older man looks indecisive and Tony worries if he went too fast.

"Jethro, what's wrong? If you don't wanna do this, we can – "

The older man shuts him up by pressing a featherlike kiss on his lips.

"Of course I want this. But I don't know if I can go slow right now."

"Do you want to go slow?"

"No but – "

"Great!", Tony interrupts him, "Me neither. Now fuck me or do I have to get myself a toy because you're too old to perform?"

That does the trick. Jethro growls and roughly flips Tony on his back. First he takes off his sweatpants and licks his lips as he strokes his own cock a few times. Then he practically rips Tony's boxers from his body and moves to sit between the younger man's legs. He pulls them up until the Italian's knees are bent and his feet rest on the mattress. Gibbs takes Tony's dick in a tight fist and swipes his thumb across the tip to gather the precum and then smears it over the younger man's shaft. Tony lets out a strangled moan and bucks his hips but Gibbs just smiles and releases his dick, which now lays heavily on his stomach.

Gibbs opens the bottle of lube and squirts a generous amount on his fingers. He pushes Tony's legs further apart and then, in an achingly slow pace, starts to circle his slick fingers around the younger man's hole. He applies a bit of pressure as he moves over it with his thumb and smirks arrogantly when Tony curses softly and arches his hips towards his hands. Gibbs presses a kiss on Tony's knee, tilts his head and kisses the inside of the younger man's leg, all the while teasing and stroking him. He reaches further down with one hand and rolls Tony's balls between his fingers and then, when the younger man can't even keep his eyes open anymore, he slowly enters him with one finger. Tony takes a deep breath and Gibbs slides in further, groaning at Tony's wanton look.

"God, you're so tight", he pants as he works his finger in and out and eventually enters a second and then a third one.

"J-Jethro, please", Tony sighs, "I want _you_."

The Italian's arms come up and he cups the older man's neck, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. He practically mewls, reduced to a puddle as Gibbs' tongue plays with his. The older man kisses his upper lip, then his bottom lip, then both corners of his mouth and by the time he's kissed all of the Italian's special places, Tony is about to impale himself on the older man's cock if he doesn't make a move soon.

Gibbs lays one of Tony's legs over his arm and scoots closer, checking if the younger man is really okay with all this. When Tony just rolls his eyes, Gibbs smiles and pushes the tip of his hard cock against his puckered hole. The younger man is surprisingly relaxed and with a last push, he easily slides into him. He groans at the velvety warmth and holds Tony's hip tightly to keep from coming on the spot.

Finally, after a deep breath, he slowly pulls out and then slides back in. He releases a shuddery breath and tries to hold onto his last shred of sanity. That, of course, all flies right out of the window when Tony starts meeting his thrusts and forces him to go harder.

Jethro shifts and when he thrusts in again, Tony's eyes fly open and he squeezes the older man's forearm in shock.

"Fuck! Yes, right there!" he pants and Gibbs moves willingly, meeting the Italian's prostate with every stroke. He moves harder and faster and a slow burn starts in the pit of his stomach.

"God, Tony, you feel so good", he groans. The younger man can't even bring himself to answer and he just squeezes his arm again. With every thrust, Gibbs feels the tingle slowly creeping up his spine. He starts pumping Tony's cock again and soon, the younger man doesn't know if he wants to thrust back onto Gibbs' cock or thrust into his hand. His breathing quickens and he reaches out to stroke the older man's cheek with his thumb.

"I – I love you", he pants and then he loses control and with a shout, comes over their stomachs and Gibbs' hand. Jethro keeps stroking him and then, after the younger man tightens impossibly around his own aching cock, he groans and cums inside him. His chin rests on his chest as he slowly comes back to reality and when their eyes meet, Tony's are so full of love and lust that he almost wants to take him all over again.

He grins at Tony and soon they're both laughing.

"Wow. That was…"

"Okay."

Tony laughs when Gibbs pinches his nipple in retaliation and eventually they come down from their high and snuggle close together. Their last energy is spent on taking a shower and then they fall into bed.

As Tony lays his head on Gibbs' chest and sighs happily, the older man pulls the warm covers over them and soon they succumb to a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>0500<strong>

Tony groans as his cell phone rings and he feels the night stand until his fingers reach the noise.

"Hey." he yawns. He feels Jethro starting to stir behind him.

"Tony? Is that you again?"

Tony's eyes grow wide and his heart stops for a second. He curses inwardly and holds the phone away from his ear.

It's his.

"Well, yeah, Ziva", he growls, "You called _me._"

It's hard to miss the smirk in the cheery voice at the other end of the line.

"Oops! My bad. Goodnight Tony!"

He doesn't get to reply before losing the connection. Goddamnit! She knew all along and she played him.

Gibbs taps his shoulder in sympathy but he can hardly keep the smile off his features.

"Guess you got played, huh?"

"Yeah…", the younger man muses. And then, with the same smile starting to blossom on his face, "guess who's gonna get the task of importing all our cold case files into the new filing system?"

"Ouch", Jethro hisses.

After that, Tony's sleep may even be more blissful than it was before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Let me know! :) there will be one more chapter after this one. X LM<strong>


End file.
